


Cold

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [3]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Advice, Babies, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko has an odd question about babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

~ Cold ~

"Um, Moko-san..." Kyoko began hesitantly. "You have a lot of younger siblings, right?"

Kanae sighed. She had known this would be coming... the day when Kyoko started asking her advice about matters related to child-rearing.

"Yes," she answered. "Why? What do you want to know?"

"Um... is it normal for babies to get cold really easily?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh? Well, kind of... I mean, that's why infants are usually swaddled. But isn't your kid a little old for that?"

"But," Kyoko said, frowning, "Cain cries a lot if he isn't wrapped in a thick layer of blankets."

Kanae didn't have a ready answer for that. It figured that Kyoko's son would be a weirdo like his mother even when he was still a baby...

"I don't know, maybe it's a comfort thing..."

~oOo~


End file.
